1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer system and a method for storing television (TV) signals therein.
2. Related Art
As computer relevant technology has rapidly progressed, a variety of applications thereof have been developed accordingly. Especially, one of the technical fields showing rapid progress is the multimedia field, employing Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) standards for compression of moving pictures. As such a multimedia technology has developed, the computer has been able to serve as a means for the appreciation of digital music and reception of television (TV) broadcasting based on public networks. In the case of the reception of television signals via a computer, it is advantageous that clear images be provided because the number of scanning lines of a monitor of the computer are much greater than those of the television screen.
There is a need to receive and record television signals with a computer in conjunction with power saving features, efficiency, and convenience. Efforts have been made in the area of television signals and video signals.
Exemplars of recent efforts in the art include: Korean Patent First Publication No. 003127/1993 to Sung-Won Cho, entitled METHOD OF CONTROLLING A VIDEO CASSETTE RECORDER BY USING A COMPUTER CONNECTED TO THE VIDEO CASSETTE RECORDER, published on 24 Feb. 1993; Korean Patent First Publication No. 008138/1997 to Bong-Chul OH, entitled METHOD OF PROGRAMMING FOR RECORDING A TV BROADCASTING CHANNEL BY USING A COMPUTER CONNECTED TO THE TV, published on 24 Feb. 1997; Korean Patent First Publication No. 016781/1998 to Yoon-Soo Shin, entitled METHOD OF PROGRAMMING FOR RECORDING IN A VCR BY USING A COMPUTER CONNECTED TO THE VCR, published on 5 Jun. 1998; Korean Patent First Publication No. 017887/1998 to Ki-Bok Moon, entitled METHOD OF PROGRAMMING FOR RECORDING IN A PC-VCR, published on 5 Jun. 1998; Korean Patent First Publication No. 041359/1999 to Kyu-Nam Kim, entitled METHOD OF STORING INFORMATION ABOUT INTERNET SITES, published on 15 Jun. 1999; Korean Patent First Publication No. 004315/2000 to Sham Lee, entitled METHOD OF CONTROLLING A POWER OF A DIGITAL TELEVISION HAVING A PERSONAL COMPUTER FUNCTION AND A TELEVISION FUNCTION, published on 25 Jan. 2000; Japanese Patent First Publication No. 9-128090 to Sato, entitled VTR-INCORPORATED PERSONAL COMPUTER, published on 16 May 1997; Japanese Patent First Publication No. 10-177777 to Nakajima, entitled PROGRAM RESERVATION SYSTEM AND RECORDING MEDIUM, published on 30 Jun. 1998; and Japanese Patent First Publication No. 11-110089 to Kashimoto et al., entitled COMPUTER SYSTEM AND NETWORK CONTROLLER USED BY SAME COMPUTER SYSTEM, published on 23 Apr. 1999.
While these recent efforts provide advantages, they fail to adequately provide a system and method for receiving and recording television signals with a computer, in conjunction with power saving features, efficiency, and convenience.